In Return
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Post-AC. Yuffie meminta sebuah imbalan kepada Vincent setelah dia menolongnya. Kira-kira, apa yang diminta Yuffie? One-Shot. Complete.


_Final Fantasy VII sepenuhny milik Square-Enix_

* * *

Suasana di 7th Heaven sepi dari pengunjung pada sore ini, tetapi suara gelak tawa terdengar nyaring dari dalam sana. Terlihat sosok wanita bertubuh mungil, pria pirang dan pria bertubuh besar tengah duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja yang di atasnya berserakan kaleng-kaleng minuman.

"Jadi, ketika Vinny datang waktu itu, yang dia tanya adalah toko handphone?!" tanya si wanita berambut pendek sambil tertawa geli.

Pria bertubuh besar di sebelahnya menggebrak-gebrak meja dan juga tertawa. "Ya ampun, Vinny!"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya ketika ia bertanya seperti itu." si pria pirang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian..." sosok wanita berambut panjang yang berdiri di belakang konter bar hanya bisa melihat ketiga sahabatnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya dia salah menceritakan hal ini kepada mereka.

"Tapi, Tifa, itu benar-benar lucu! Maksudnya, siapa kira seorang Vincent bisa bertanya seperti itu!" gadis berambut pendek menyeka air mata yang tergenang di kelopaknya.

Tifa menghela nafas panjang. "Yuffie, kau terlalu berlebihan. Cid dan Barret juga."

Barret dan Cid tidak menggubris teguran Tifa dan terus tertawa, sedangkan Yuffie sudah mulai berhenti.

'Kriiieeet' Terdengar suara pintu bar dibuka.

"Selamat datang di, oh, Vincent..."

Suasana langsung hening ketika sosok berjubah merah itu datang. Semua mata menatapnya. Sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian tidak memperdulikannya dan berjalan ke arah konter. "Dimana Cloud?"

"Um, Cloud sedang mengantar paket seperti biasa." jawab Tifa ramah. "Ada perlu apa?"

Vincent menghembuskan nafas. "Reeve menyuruhku untuk menemuinya, aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya."

"Oh, um, begitu... Cloud tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu. Jika Cloud pulang nanti, akan aku tanyakan. Atau kau mau menunggu Cloud pulang?"

Vincent menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku pergi dulu."

"Ah, ya, hati-hati, Vincent. Akan aku sampaikan kepada Cloud kalau kau ke sini."

"Kau tahu Vinny, pasti akan lebih mudah kalau kau punya handphone." celetuk Yuffie tiba-tiba. Membuat Cid dan Barret tertawa tiba-tiba karena teringat dengan percakapan mereka sebelumnya.

Mata merah Vincent langsung menatap tepat ke manik mata Yuffie. Dan Yuffie pernah melihat tatapan itu, tatapan yang ia perlihatkan ketika melawan Hojo, tatapan penuh kebencian. Cengiran di wajah Yuffie langsung hilang dalam sekejap, dan rasa panik langsung timbul ketika Vincent berjalan keluar tanpa menatapnya lagi. Hal ini, tentu saja membuat Cid dan Barret semakin senang.

"Kau mengatakannya! Ya ampun, aku tidak percaya, Yuffie!" teriak Cid senang.

"Yuffie, kau tega!" tambah Barret. Sementara Tifa hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat semuanya.

"ARGH, kalian menyebalkan!" gerutu Yuffie yang sudah berlari ke luar untuk mengejar Vincent. Untungnya pria itu belum pergi terlalu jauh. "Vinnyyyy!"

Yang dipanggil berhenti, lalu menoleh. "Apa?"

"Hei, maaf soal yang tadi. Aku..."

"Apa kau tahu dimana toko handphone?" tanya Vincent memotong permintaan maaf Yuffie.

"EH?" Yuffie menatap sosok pria berambut panjang dihadapannya dengan bingung.

"Aku tanya, apa kau tahu toko handphone?"

Yuffie tadinya ingin tertawa, namun dia mati-matian menahannya karena melihat wajah serius Vincent ketika bertanya. Selain itu dia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan Vincent. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri, Yuffie berdahem. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?"

Vincent tidak memberikan reaksi apa pun. Wajahnya tetap dingin dan tanpa emosi seperti biasanya. Yuffie menghela nafas kecewa, dia takut temannya yang satu ini sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menunjukan sebuah emosi. "Baiklah, akan aku beri tahu."

"Sungguh?"

Mungkin ada yang salah pada telinga Yuffie, tetapi dia sempat mendengar ada sebuah perasaan lega, dan senang di suara Vincent barusan, walau hanya untuk sedetik. "Ya, tentu saja! Tapi sebagai imbalannya..."

Alis Vincent naik sebelah. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh lupa dengan siapa dia berbicara. "Materia apa yang kau inginkan?"

Dalam hati Yuffie menjerit senang mendengar kata 'Materia' diucapkan oleh Vincent. Tetapi sebuah spanduk besar dengan warna putih serta gambar sebuah kotak yang dibungkus pita berwarna _pink _di belakang Vincent membuatnya mengubah pikiran. "Tawaran yang menggoda. Tapi untuk saat ini, bukan itu yang aku inginkan."

Sekarang dua alis Vincent sudah naik. Seorang Yuffie Kisaragi menolak sebuah Materia? Apa yang membuatnya berpaling dari benda tersebut? "Baiklah. Apa?"

Yuffie tersenyum misterius. "Aku akan mengatakannya setelah aku menemanimu membeli handphone."

"Aku tidak perlu ditemani. Cukup katakan saja dimana tokonya." ucap Vincent dengan wajah datar.

Tapi Yuffie pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan berjalan melewati Vincent. "Ayo. Aku kira kau mau beli handphone!"

Vincent menghela nafas panjang dan mulai mengikuti Yuffie dari belakang. Dalam hati dia sudah menyesali keputusannya untuk bertanya kepada Yuffie. seharusnya dia bertanya kepada Cloud, tidak, itu bukan pilihan yang baik. Bagaimana kalau Barret? Hah, tidak, dia juga bukan pilihan yang cocok jika menyangkut hal seperti ini. Mungkin Tifa. Ya, Tifa pasti mau membantunya.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Dan, bisa tolong kau katakan kenapa kita harus pergi ke Kalm hanya untuk membeli handphone?" tanya Vincent dengan wajah bingung. "Apa toko handphone hanya ada di Kalm?"

Yuffie harus berjuang sekali lagi untuk tidak tertawa. "Ah, um, tidak. Sebetulnya di Midgar juga ada. Tapi aku ada perlu di Kalm, jadi yah, aku pikir, kenapa tidak sekalian saja?"

"Terserah kau saja. Sekarang cepat bawa aku ke toko itu."

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Yuffie mengajak Vincent ke sebuah mall di Kalm. Tapi tentunya dia berkeliling-keliling dulu sebelum mengantarkan Vincent ke tempat tujuan. Ini, seperti sebuah kencan! Ya, kencan dengan Vincent Valentine. Walau si pria tidak memberikan tanggapan atas ocehan-ocehan Yuffie, tapi itu tidak masalah untuknya. Setelah puas berkeliling, Yuffie akhirnya mengantarkan Vincent ke toko handphone. Si penjual sempat terkejut saat melihat sosok Vincent, tetapi jiwa dagangnya berhasil membuat dia mengendalikan diri.

"Nah, silahkan pilih!" kata si penjual. "Anda ingn model seperti apa? Kita punya keluaran terbaru..." dan si penjual mulai menawarkan berbagai model handphone kepada Vincent, membuat kening pria itu mengkerut.

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, Vinny?" kata Yuffie sambil menunjuk sebuah handphone dengan model _flip_ warna hitam.

"Hooo, mata anda jeli, nona! Itu model keluaran terbaru!" kata si penjual dengan wajah berseri.

"Baiklah, aku ambil yang itu." kata Vincent dengan cepat.

"EH?!" teriak Yuffie. "Kau tidak mau melihat-lihat yang lain dulu sebelum membeli yang ini?" sebetulnya Yuffie senang setengah mati saat mendengar bahwa Vincent setuju dengan pilihannya, tapi, entah kenapa rasanya Vincent berhak memilih handphone yang lain.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku memiliki handphone." jawab Vincent datar, seperti biasa.

Entah sudah berapa kali Yuffie harus menahan tawa hari ini. Tapi dia tidak mau melukai perasaan Vincent, apalagi Vincent membeli handphone yang ia pilih! Akhirnya dia meminta si penjual untuk mengambil handphone yang dipilih oleh Vincent. Dan ketika si penjual toko sedang menjelaskan fitur-fitur yang terdapat dalam handphone tersebut, Vincent mendengarkannya dengan wajah serius. Sebentar, Vincent MEMANG selalu serius! Jadi seharusnya Yuffie tidak kaget dengan hal itu. Si penjual bertanya apakah Vincent membawa kartu sim nomornya, namun dengan polos Vincent menggeleng. Yuffie dengan cepat menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan memunggungi Vincent, dia takut tawanya akan meledak jika dia tidak melakukan hal itu. Tapi bagi si penjual nampaknya itu hal yang lumrah, jadi dia menawarkan nomor baru kepada Vincent. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Vincent untuk memilih nomor, dan Yuffie, tentunya, langsung mencatat nomor tersebut dalam handphonenya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur telah menemani (walau tidak diminta) Vincent untuk membeli handphone.

"Terima kasih, datang lagi lain waktu." si penjual handphone membungkuk.

"Nah, selamat, Vinny. Akhirnya kau punya handphone." Yuffie tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, terima kasih." kata Vincent datar.

Tapi hal itu berhasil membuat pipi Yuffie memerah. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Vincent mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Dengan wajah tertunduk karena malu, dia menjawab. "Ah, um, tidak apa-apa..."

"Lalu, apa imbalan yang kau minta? Tadi aku sempat melihat ada sebuah toko Materia. Apa kau mau ke sana?"

"Ummm, itu..." Yuffie menelan ludah berkali-kali. Benarkah keputusannya untuk meminta Vincent memberikannya benda itu? Atau dia akan menerima tawaran Vincent dan mendapatkan Materia baru. Dia butuh Materia, tapi ada benda lain yang sangat ingin dia dapatkan sekarang.

"Apa? Katakan saja."

Dengan malu-malu Yuffie menatap wajah Vincent. "Aku ingin... cokelat..." bisiknya lirih.

"Cokelat?" alis Vincent naik.

"Iy-iya, kau tahu 'kan...?" Yuffie melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang sambil menggosok-gosokan ujung kakinya ke lantai.

"Baiklah. Tadi ada..."

"Bukan sekarang!" potong Yuffie dengan cepat. Membuat Vincent menatapnya dalam bingung. Nampaknya Vincent masih bisa menunjukan emosi, meski sedari tadi emosi yang ia tunjukan hanya kebingungan. "Aku, aku sedang diet sekarang! Ya, itu! Aku sedang diet." jawabnya dengan gugup. "Bagaimana kalau kau memberikan cokelat itu pada tanggal empat belas Maret nanti?"

"Kenapa harus tanggal empat belas? Dan lagi pula, jika kau memang sedang diet, kenapa harus meminta cokelat?" Vincent masih bingung.

"Ah, um, ya, kau tahu... Aku sedang ingin cokelat. Tapi uh, gigiku sakit, aku sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Dan dokter melarangku makan cokelat sebelum tanggal empat belas..."

Kerutan mulai muncul di kening Vincent. Tadi dia mengatakan bahwa dia sedang diet, dan sekarang dalam masa penyembuhan. Yang benar yang mana? Vincent menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Terserah kau saja. Jadi aku harus memberikan cokelat kepadamu pada tanggal empat belas Maret?"

"YA!" Yuffie mengangguk cepat. "Kau mau?"

Vincent mengangguk. "Hanya itu saja 'kan? Aku rasa aku bisa melakukannya."

"YES!" teriak Yuffie sambil mengangkat tinjunya ke udara. Sadar bahwa Vincent masih di depannya, dengan cepat Yuffie mengendalikan diri. "Ya, hanya itu saja. Terima kasih, Vincent. Aku duluan yah! Dadaaaaaaah!" dengan terburu-buru Yuffie berlari meninggalkan Vincent yang masih berdiri menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan.

"Memangnya ada apa di tanggal empat belas?" Vincent bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pagi hari yang biasa bagi Tifa. Dia bangun, menyiapkan sarapan untuk anak-anak dan membuka bar. Rutinitas ini sempat terusik dengan kehadiran Vincent pagi ini.

"Ah, halo, Vincent." sapa Tifa ramah. "Maaf, tapi Cloud tidak pulang kemarin. Mungkin dia akan pulang hari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Vincent sambil duduk. "apa kau ada nomor handphone Cloud?"

"Tentu saja ada." Tifa mengeluarkan handphonenya, dan menekan tombol. "Tapi dia jarang mengangkat telepon, apalagi menjawab pesan."

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa," Vincent menerima handphone Tifa sebelum mengeluarkan miliknya. "aku membutuhkan nomornya."

"Heee, Vincent, kau sudah beli handphone?" Tifa menatap wajah Vincent yang sedang serius menatap layar handphonenya.

Vincent hanya mengangguk.

Tifa tersenyum. Itu artinya kemarin Yuffie memberi tahu Vincent dimana dia bisa membeli handphone. Syukurlah. Katanya dalam hati. Tifa kembali mengelap gelas. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit semenjak Tifa memberikan handphonenya kepada Vincent, tetapi pria itu belum mengembalikannya. Apakah Vincent tengah membaca kotak masuknya? Tidak, Vincent bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Atau melihat galeri fotonya? Tidak, pastinya bukan. Atau jangan-jangan, dia sedang bermain _game_? Tapi daritadi jarinya tidak bergerak. Lantas kenapa? Atau jangan katakan Vincent secara tidak sengaja menghapus nomor Cloud?! Dan karena dia terkejut, dia tidak bisa berkata dan berbuat apa-apa?

"Tifa..." suara _husky_ Vincent terdengar.

"Ya, ada apa Vincent?"

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara membuat kontak."

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Heeee, jadi Yuffie yang memilih model ini?" tanya Tifa.

"Hum," Vincent mengangguk. Dia sedang sibuk mempraktekan semua yang diajarkan Tifa barusan.

"Dan kau langsung memilihnya?"

Vincent kembali mengangguk.

Tifa tersenyum geli. Jadi itu alasan Yuffie sangat senang saat kembali ke sini. Entah kenapa dia sedikit merasa iri dengan Yuffie. Dia tidak bisa memilihkan handphone untuk Cloud karena pria itu membelinya sendiri. Meski pun kedengarannya tidak penting, tapi bisa memilihkan suatu benda untuk orang yang kita sayangi, dan lalu orang itu menuruti perkataan kita, ada sebuah rasa kesenangan tersendiri. Mata hitam Tifa terus mengamati Vincent sambil menyiapkan minuman untuk pria itu. Lucu rasanya melihat sosok Vincent sekarang, dia seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan dan tengah mencobanya.

"Ini, Vincent." Tifa memberikan segelas air putih dengan es batu.

Suasana kembali sunyi untuk beberapa saat hingga Barret tiba, dan langsung menggoda Vincent beserta handphone barunya. Dan dia tambah bersemangat ketika mengetahui bahwa Yuffie yang memilihkan handphone itu untuk Vincent. Disaat Tifa berusaha menghentikan Barret, Cid datang, dan semakin membuat runyam suasana. Vincent tentu saja tidak bergeming dan hanya meneguk air minumnya saja. Beruntung Reeve datang, dengan agak sedikit memaksa, Tifa meminta Reeve untuk mengajak Vincent jalan-jalan keluar, sebelum Barret dan Cid semakin senang menggoda Vincent.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku harus mengajakmu keluar?" tanya Reeve dengan nada dan wajah yang bingung.

Vincent hanya menatap ke arah Reeve dengan tatapan biasa, lalu berjalan menjauh. "Aku mau ke toko cokelat dulu."

"Hah?" Reeve semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku Vincent, tetapi membiarkan pria itu pergi. "Nampaknya aku harus meminta penjelasan Tifa nanti..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, dengan senyuman yang lebar Yuffie menunggu di pusat kota Kalm. Entah kenapa dia merasa harus di sini, sebab dia tidak ingin teman-teman mereka mengejek Yuffie. Dan atau memarahinya karena telah memaksa Vincent untuk memberikan cokelat pada tanggal empat belas Maret, hari yang dikenal sebagai _White Day_. Vincent tentunya tidak tahu menahu soal itu, dan dia berharap Tifa tidak menjelaskannya kepada Vincent. Bagaimana jika pria itu tahu, dan tidak jadi memberikan cokelat kepadanya? Padahal ini satu-satunya kesempatan Yuffie untuk mendapatkan cokelat dari pria pemilik bola mata berwarna merah tersebut.

"Ah, Vinny!" Yuffie melambaikan tangannya ketika melihat sosok Vincent di kejauhan. Senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar saat dia melihat sebuah kotak kecil di tangan Vincent.

"Ini," katanya sambil menyerahkan kotak tersebut. "Kau puas sekarang?"

Yuffie mengangguk dengan berlebihan. "Iya, terima kasih. Vincent!"

Vincent menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

"He, hanya begini saja?"

"Memangnya kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Vincent.

"Apa kau tidak mendapat pekerjaan dari Reeve untuk menjaga kota Kalm?"

Alis Vincent naik. "Reeve tidak bilang kepadaku."

Dengan cepat otak Yuffie mendapatkan ide agar dia bisa menghabiskan malam bersama Vincent, meski dia harus berpatroli di kota. Dengan cepat dia berkata bahwa beberapa waktu yag lalu terlihat segerombolan orang-orang mencurigakan berkeliaran di kota dan membuat penduduk resah. "Itulah alasan Reeve datang ke bar beberapa hari silam."

"Jika Reeve yang meminta, aku tentunya tidak bisa menolak."

Yuffie berteriak bahagia dalam hati. Dia berjanji untuk berterima kasih kepada Reeve dan meminta maaf kepadanya karena telah menggunakan namanya dalam kebohongan yang dibuat oleh Yuffie. Tapi sayangnya, rasa senang itu berakhir begitu cepat, karena Vincent memutuskan untuk berpatroli sendiri.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Apa itu, _White Day_?" tanya Vincent dengan wajah bingung ketika mendengar percakapan Marlene dengan Denzel.

"Heeee, paman tidak tahu?!" teriak Marlene histeris.

"Loh, Vincent, kemarin kau membeli cokelat, aku kira karena kau ingin merayakan _White Day_." Tifa menatap Vincent.

"Tidak. Aku membelinya sebagai imbalan karena Yuffie telah menemaniku membeli handphone."

"Kau, memberikan cokelat kepada Yuffie pada hari _White Day_..."

"Memangnya ada apa? Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

Tifa menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Dan selama ini dia kira hanya Cloud saja yang tidak peka terhadap masalah-masalah seperti ini.

"Dengar yah paman, _White Day _itu..." Marlene mulai menjelaskan mengenai apa itu _White Day _kepada Vincent. Sementara pria yang memakai jubah merah itu terus mendengarkan penjelasan Marlene dengan serius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yahooooo! Halo semuaaaa!" suara bahagia Yuffie menggema di dalam bar. Mata hitamnya langsung tertuju ke sosok Vincent yang berdiri di salah satu sudut bar. Wajah serta sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan emosi, seperti biasa, selalu datar dan dingin. "Ada apa, Vinny?"

"Kau. Kenapa kau sangat ingin mendapatkan cokelat dariku pada tanggal 14?"

"EH?" keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulit si ninja Wutai. Dia melirik ke arah Tifa, dan melihat wajah wanita berambut itu seolah berkata 'kau-harus-menanggung akibatnya'. "Ah, um... Aku, aku lupa kalau ada urusan di..." dengan gerakan lambat Yuffie memutar tubuhnya.

"Yuffie." suara dingin Vincent terdengar tepat dari belakang punggungnya. Dia lupa kalau gerakan Vincent sangat cepat. Dan sedetik kemudian dia bisa merasakan tangan kanan Vincent sudah mencengkram kepalanya.

Keringat dingin benar-benar mengalir dengan deras dari pelipis Yuffie, wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Yuffie menatap layar handphonenya dengan mata sembab. Sudah tiga hari dia mengirim pesan kepada Vincent, tetapi tidak dibalas. Teleponnya pun tidak pernah diangkat. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Vincent bisa marah kepadanya. Ya, dia memang telah membohongi Vincent demi sekotak cokelat. Dan sekarang Yuffie menyesal karena telah melakukannya.

"Bagaimana ini, Tifa?" tanya Yuffie sambil sesenggukan.

Tifa hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Reaksi itu membuat Yuffie menangis dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di meja. "Vinnyyyyy, maafkan akuuuu!"

Nampaknya tidak akan cokelat lagi dari seorang Vincent Valentine untuk Yuffie Kisaragi pada _White Day _tahun depan, dan tahun depannya lagi...

* * *

_Fuuuh, udah agak lama saia gak bikin fic FF VII. Anyway, happy White day :)  
_


End file.
